Treasure of Crespo
General Information The Crespo Dungeon, officially named "Treasure of Crespo", is an instanced dungeon found in Crespo. Crespo dungeon is a popular dungeon for levels 155+ because of the fast experience gained, and can be done in a party or alone. Accessibility Crespo Dungeon is accessible by clicking on the Treasure of Crespo shrine in the NE corner of Crespo. *Required Level: 155+ *Dungeon Cost: 300,000 DIL (if in a party the first person to enter is charged) *Dungeon Coordinates: 79:476 in Crespo Dungeon Walkthrough *The Crespo Dungeon is divided in 4 areas: *#Lever Area *#Coffin Area *#Alter Area *#Boss Area *Begin by pulling the lever to open the steel gate. Lever Area *Simply follow the pathway in the dungeon and pull each lever to release the monsters and open the steel gate. *The wooden doors have high HP and will take a considerable amount of time to break down if you are not in a party. *At the end of the lever section is a final wooden door that leads to the first reward room. Break the chest to find 2 gems. Coffin Area *Talk to the corpse to enter the next section, which contains the coffins you must destroy. *Each coffin you break will spawn a set of monsters you must kill. *Be sure your party is prepared before breaking a coffin as monsters will spawn across the room(s). *Once complete, proceed through the pathway until you reach the teleport. Next to the teleport is another lever which must be pulled. *Proceed through the teleport and kill the remaining zombies. The last 3 coffins should be destroyed one at a time. When complete continue down the hallway to the alter area. Alter Area *The hallway will enter a room where the Alter sits. Talk to the alter to warp the entire party into the Lupain room. The Lupain hit hard and have a lot of HP so make sure your party is ready before speaking to the alter. *Upon killing all 4 Lupain, go out the portal and return to speak to the alter. Giving the Lupain Blood to the alter will open another steel gate. *Before continuing, the party should destroy the wooden gate in the alter room to access the hidden lever. This will open the gate on the opposite side to enter (via teleport) the secret chamber. The secret chamber contains the Fallen Bishop Mini Boss. Killing the Fallen Bishop boss reveals the secret treasure room at the end of the dungeon. *Return to the alter area and proceed down the winding hallway to the final boss room. Destroy the wooden gate and reveal the boss. Boss Room *The Boss consists of a single Laiden Boss, which will occasionally spawn a Laiden Ego Mini Boss. By themselves, the Ego are not much of a threat, but when 2-3 stack up on the party it can become cumbersome. *There are multiple strategies that can be used against the boss. **Brute Force : All party members use brute force to attack the main Laiden boss, and count on their AOE damage to bring down the Ego mini bosses as they spawn. This strategy has proven to work but requires an excellent Segnale(s) to keep the party alive. **Split : The tanks and damage dealers remain on the Laiden boss while 1 or 2 damage dealers distract the Ego mini bosses. A Hunter is excellent for this task for her ability to draw the Ego away from the party and kite the Ego while killing it, with little help from the Segnale(s). The strategy here is good balance and efficient damage. If too many party members are working on killing the Ego spawns, the party will spend too much time focused on spawns, and the main boss will take too long to kill. On the other hand, too many members on the main Laiden will result in 3-4+ Ego spawns alive at the same time, eventually overpowering the party. *Segnales should concentrate on healing and not killing the Laiden. The Laiden has 45% Curse Resistance so you are better off keeping your party alive. A Segnale who dies first in the Crespo Dungeon will usually result in a party wipe. *When the mission is complete, proceed into the treasure room where you will find a gem chest and a lever to the secret treasure room which contains the argate reward(s). *Talking to Regena at the end will complete the mission, give the Obsidian, and take you back to Crespo. Strategies and Tips Many players enter the Crespo dungeon for a "fast" run. This entails starting the dungeon and going through the lever and coffin area, then re-logging to start again. This offers a much more efficient way to gain experience, but sacrifices the reward of completing the alter area and finishing the dungeon. Depending on the speed of your party, a fast run can take anywhere from 1/4 - 1/2 the time of a full run.Yes thats true.. Notes * As long as one person remains in the dungeon (even if they are dead), a party member can re-enter the instanced dungeon from Crespo. This is useful if someone in your party gets disconnected, a party member may intentionally die and re-invite the disconnected player outside the dungeon. *This information is not 100% *